1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various kinds of display devices that are capable of reducing detriments of cathode ray tubes, such as their heavy weight and large size, have been developed in recent years. The display devices include a liquid crystal display device, a field emission display device, a plasma display panel device, and an organic light emitting display device. The display devices have been more commonly and widely used. In particular, they are being used in transportation vehicles, such as cars, trucks, or the like, as well as in unmoving spaces, for example, houses, theaters, or the like.
Recently, research for expanding a utility of the display as well as improving performance of the display has been actively conducted.